


His Beautiful Shadow

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Eating out, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Nara Shikamaru, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rule 63, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Naruto can never worship his girlfriend enough and takes every chance he gets to do just that.Kinktober 2020 Day 14 – Eating Out
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	His Beautiful Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242

Naruto couldn’t help the idiotic smile that was on his face as he watched his lazy girlfriend sigh dramatically as she flopped down onto the bed in their shared apartment. 

“Did the girls drink you under the table again?” Naruto asked amused as he knelt to remove her sandals, unable to stop himself from smoothing his hands up her black stocking-clad legs. Ino had come by earlier and forced the Nara heiress into something more ‘fashionable’ than her usual standard shinobi outfit. Naruto had to admit that these stockings and skirt his girlfriend was wearing did make his mouth water. 

“I think Sakura learnt more from Lady Tsunade than just how to split a boulder in half with her fist.” Shikamaru huffed as she tugged at the hair ties that kept her hair up in her usual spiky ponytail. Shikamaru rolled onto her back, bending one of her knees so she could plant her foot on the bed, she watched Naruto watch her while raising an eyebrow. 

“I know that look, but Naruto I’m so tired,” Shikamaru whined as she dropped her right forearm over her eyes as she sank into the mattress. 

“You can relax Shika-Chan, just let me do all the work okay?” Naruto crooned as he settled on the bed, pushing her bent knee off to the side so he could see her pale green panties under the hem of her skirt. 

“Mm, you spoil me.” Shikamaru’s lips twitched up in a smile. 

“You’re worth spoiling,” Naruto swore as he leaned up and kissed her. Shikamaru kissed back, the two falling into it with ease as she tangled her fingers in his blond hair, tugging at the strands teasingly. 

Naruto flicked open the buttons on her shirt, pushing it open so he could cup her breasts through her bra. Shikamaru hummed happily when Naruto laid a line of biting kisses down her neck, chest and stomach. Naruto pushed her skirt up so it was bunched around her hips and nuzzled his cheek against the front of her soft panties. 

“You smell so good,” Naruto whispered as his pupils slowly slit as they tended to do when he was fully aroused thanks to Kurama’s influence. Shikamaru shivered when he started to mouth at her pussy through the thin fabric, she throbbed a few times as she began to get wet as he licked at her teasingly. 

Naruto rubbed his index finger over her mound, pressing between her pussy lips as he stared at where her panties were molded to them sinfully. Naruto peeled the wet fabric away and slipped them down her stocking-clad legs, tossing them onto the floor behind him. 

Naruto kissed at the strip of skin above the silky stocking on her bent leg as her wet pussy visibly throbbed in the air. Naruto flicked his slitted eyes up to her, red and blue mixing before he dropped his head down and sealed his lips over her mound. 

“Naruto!” Shikamaru cried out, fingers flying to the blond’s hair again as her hips jerked up at the wet, heated sensation of his mouth on her pussy. 

Naruto braced his hands on her thighs as he dragged his tongue over her pussy in slow, even strokes that had her squirming below him. Naruto teased her clit with the tip of his tongue before he pushed his tongue between her slick pussy lips and dipped inside of her. 

Shikamaru bit the first knuckle on her right index finger to muffle her whines of pleasure as she held onto Naruto’s hair to keep herself grounded. Naruto was insanely good with his mouth, which was very good for Shikamaru as the blond for some reason adored eating her out. Some days he would rather do this than fuck her, Shikamaru sure wasn’t complaining. 

Naruto moaned against her pussy, his lips and chin wet with her natural juices as he dug his fingers into her stocking-clad legs, urging them up until they were draped over his shoulders. 

“Naruto!” Shikamaru cried as she clenched her thighs around the blond’s head as he pushed his tongue deep inside of her, sucking hard at her pussy lips. Naruto fucked her pussy with his tongue, tasting her intimately and moaning at how soft she was and how damn good she tasted.

Naruto felt a surge of possessiveness shoot through him as Shikamaru gave a familiar keen as she came, shaking apart under his mouth and drenching his face with her release. Naruto tenderly licked her through her orgasm; he was the only one who could make her come apart at the seams like this. No one had ever seen this side of her, only Naruto and he planned on making sure he was the only one. 

Naruto moved his wet, dripping face away from Shikamaru’s soaked, puffy pussy and looked up at her. Shikamaru’s eyes were closed, cheeks flushed and her arms were thrown up above her head and she was clutching the sheets for dear life as she trembled. 

“You’re far too good at that Naruto,” Shikamaru managed to get out, sounding completely wrung out and Naruto was unable to stop himself from smirking with pride. 

“You just taste too good, I can’t help myself Shika-Chan,” Naruto crooned before laughing when she waved her hand at him absently. 

Naruto rose back up and gazed down at the sight Shikamaru made on their bed. Her pale skin and dark as night hair around her head like a halo against the pale orange of their bed cover, she was beautiful and bright and all Naruto could ever want. 

“You’re staring again,” Shikamaru’s flushed cheeks darkened as she realized he was staring at her.

“Just taking in your beauty Shika-Chan,” Naruto chirped, completely truthful and that just made her blush darker. 

“Troublesome man,” Shikamaru whispered and Naruto just beamed at her as he ran his hands over her silky stockings.

**Author's Note:**

> ShikaNaru Christmas Weekend Event Interest Check
> 
> What is a better way to celebrate the holidays than with some Shikamaru & Naruto being adorable?
> 
> Take a moment to fill out this interest check form, let me know what you think!
> 
> https://forms.gle/F4gsZFoWo4gnTNSL9


End file.
